


Wordless

by Wrenlet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: Coda to Nightmare, and honestly just a little plotless smut before the last scene of the episode.





	Wordless

Sam starts to shake in the car, just tiny barely-visible tremors moving under his skin. Normally even Dean wouldn't notice except his Sammy-sense is cranked up to about eleven right now, but if Sam wants to keep whatever-it-is to himself, Dean will let him.

They're barely inside the motel room when Sam breaks. The door clicks shut just as he curls his fingers around Dean's arm, just long enough to spin him and catch Dean's face between his hands and then Sam looks, _stares_ like he's not believing his eyes.

This isn't... Dean folds his hand around Sam's forearm, strokes the back of his wrist with his thumb like he's gentling a spooked creature. Sam's long fingers cup the back of Dean's skull, he's tipping Dean's head forward and when Sam's lips touch his forehead Dean closes his eyes.

"Sam."

Sam doesn't answer, just tilts Dean's head back again and pulls him into a kiss, urgent and needy. _Needing_. Dean would be a damned liar if he claimed facing down the wrong end of his own gun didn't make him need a little something, too, and this is good as anything. Better than most. He grips the edges of Sam's jacket, sucks on Sam's tongue and lets him walk them back towards the bed.

They collapse onto the mattress hard enough the bed frame groans, bodies and teeth crashing together until Sam pulls away, sits back on Dean's thighs and starts tearing at Dean's belt. It's not, this isn't, they've fucked rough before but Sam's fingers are frantic and clumsy, his eyes wild under his bangs and Dean maybe doesn't really know what's going on, here.

"Whoa, wait--"

He sits up, reaching for his brother and Sam plants one hand in the middle of Dean's chest and shoves him right back down, hard.

Sam's too quiet, is the thing. It's too sudden, and Dean sure as hell never thought he'd bitch about _that_ but Sam's the kind of guy who'd get "Best Boyfriend" awards if there were such a--

" _Fuck_."

Sam's fingers close around his cock and he bucks, makes Sam pin his hips to the mattress and Sam is sliding down, almost off the bed completely, and Dean figures out what to do with his hands.

God _damn_ , he is only flesh and if this is what his brother wants -- Dean laces his fingers into Sam's hair, Sam sucks the head of his cock in and goes down, so far so hot Dean makes a noise he'd deny -- then he'll do that and they'll figure the rest out later.

It can't last, _he_ won't last like this and that's another thing that's just not very Sam-like. Hard to complain when Dean can't string two words together, his balls are pulling up tight but what does it, what sets him off is when Sam slides a hand up under his shirt and rests it right over his heart.

Dean curls up off the bed, pulling Sam's hair hard enough he _should_ be griping about it, and thuds back down again with a choked-off yell.

"Damn... _damn_ , that was... what got into you?"

Sam doesn't still answer. He breathes against Dean's hip while Dean stares at the ceiling and concentrates on catching his own.

"Okay. Okay, Sam." His fingers move absently in Sam's hair, following as Sam scoots up to rest his ear on Dean's chest, and he thinks he knows what this is but honestly, he's gotten used to Sam just telling him. Most days it seems his brother is damn near made of words, everything talked out way past the point where Dean would want to just drop it already, but then there are the other days. Like today, when at the end of it all the words have fallen right out of Sam's reach.

Dean's fine with it. Actions are more his style, and anyway Sam will be talking his ear off again in his own sweet time.


End file.
